Golden Cave
Golden Cave '''is a large map available in Identity V since February 5th, 2020. It is currently only available in Custom or Quick Matches. Background Notable Locations Surface Level Middle Underground Bottom Underground On the lowermost level is where the Minecart stops, and it is also where the second exit gate is located. The distinguishing feature of this level is a huge golden cluster of crystals in the center of the room. There are multiple smaller gold crystals scattered around as well. Walking around the crystal is an NPC zombie that throws crystals at both Hunters and Survivors, which will temporarily stun them. The Zombie can be attacked by the hunter, which will cause it to walk away and disappear for the rest of the match. Ciphers do not usually spawn on this level. Exit Gates The two exit gates are on the top floor at the crest of the hill, and at the bottom floor at the end of the tunnel. Transport Minecart The Minecart starts at the Surface level and travels along all areas until reaching the bottom, where it stops and cannot be restarted. Only one player can use the minecart at a time, and it can be moved at varying speeds. Similarly to the tram on the Eversleeping Town map, if a Survivor is run over by the Minecart, they will be immediately downed, whereas a Hunter will be stunned for a considerable amount of time if hit. * Yidhra is unable to use the minecart, but her followers can. * The minecart is unable to be used in the photo world. * Hunters cannot use their skills while riding the minecart. * When riding downhill, the player is unable to get off of the minecart. * The minecart will automatically move when going downhill, so there is no need to tap. * Depending on which hunter the player is using, the animation for operating the minecart will vary. ** Mary & Michiko are the only hunters who sit on the side of the minecart while operating it ** Violetta is the only female hunter who operates the minecart with one hand & is also the only hunter who stands on the edges on the minecart. ** The male hunters will operate the minecart with only one hand on the handle. *** Joseph, Robbie, Wu Chang are exceptions to this rule. *** All male hunters who operate the minecart with one hand will use their left hand, except for Jack who operates with his right hand. Elevator The Elevator also can transport players across all three levels of Golden Cave. There is a button to the right of the entrance on each floor which calls the elevator. Two players (Hunter and/or Survivor) can ride in the elevator at the same time, and Hunter cannot attack while within the elevator themselves, although if they attack a Survivor standing in it then it results in a Terror Shock. Once the elevator has been activated from inside, a second person cannot join them until after it stops at the new floor. Hostile NPCs There are two hostile NPCs located on this map, said NPCs being a group of ants and a ghoul of some sort. The NPCs are hostile to both the survivors and the hunter. Ants The ants reside on the second level of the map, close to the elevator and the wooden structures. The ants will fire webs at the player that will slow them down for 4 seconds. Much like Violetta's webs, the webs the ants fire can be dodged. Ghoul The ghoul appears on the bottom level of the map and will throw gold nuggets at the player. A red target will appear on the floor that indicates where the ghoul will throw the gold nugget. This allows the player time to dodge the attack. If the player is hit with a gold nugget they will be stunned for approximately 3 seconds. Survivors are unable to stun the ghoul and thus unable to do anything to get rid of it. However, the hunter can attack the ghoul and thus cause it to leave for the rest of the match. Basement Locations As with most maps, there are two basement locations. # The basement can spawn on the surface level, in the largest building close to the elevator. # Dungeon Locations There are _ possible locations for the dungeon hatch to spawn in. * On the surface floor, near the center of the map. Noteworthy Information Hunter Adjustments * The radius of ability Peepers, and certain talent skills( ex: Tinnitus) will only be effective on the same level. (Basically, if you place a peeper on one level, you can only see the effects of the peeper if you're on the same level.) * When Yidhra or a leech switches perspective (i.e. stitching from the central body to a leech) the follower in the following state will find the closest cave entrance and blink to the host after some time. * Burke is able to use his consoles to switch from one level to another. Survivor Adjustments * Kurt will be notified if there is no treasure available on the current level he is on. * Fiona is unable to use her Holy Key to create portals from one floor to another, except for the basement. * Freddy is able to use his map to switch from one level to another. Spawn Points Adjustment * In the Golden Cave, 3 survivors will spawn on the surface level while 1 survivor will spawn on the second level. Cipher Machine Distribution Adjustment * There are a total of seven ciphers on the map, 4 ciphers will be located on the surface level of the map while the other 3 ciphers will be located on the second level. There will be no ciphers located on the bottom level. Trivia * '''Golden Cave the first map that has 3 main levels to it. * It is also the first map to have its exit gate locations on completely different levels. * This is by far the most complicated map to play on to date. * This is the first map to introduce hostile NPCs. * This is the second map to have a mode of transportation and currently the only map to having 2 modes of transportation. Gallery GoldenCave1.jpg GoldenCave2.jpg GoldenCave3.jpg GoldenCave4.jpg GoldenCave5.jpg GoldenCave6.jpg Category:Map Category:Stub